Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee
Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease is featured in Glease, the sixth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kitty with back-up from the New Directions Girls. Kitty decides to have a sleepover in homage to the school production of Grease. Kitty shows off her things to Marley at first, who is invited to the sleepover. Later, the rest of the girls arrive, bringing in food and drinks. While they get ready for a party, Kitty takes Marley to one side, and shows her how to purge in an attempt to inspire bulemia. She leaves Marley in the bathroom, and, going into her room, gestures for Sugar to start the song. Kitty mocks Marley further with Tina, Brittany, and Sugar initially going along with it. Sugar pushes Kitty off while she sings as she gets up, flipping her hair like Marley. At the end of the song, Marley comes out of the bathroom behind Kitty, watching as she jumps off her chair and sings the final lines of the song. The four girls walk away as if they had nothing to do with it. "Are you making fun of me, Kitty?" Marley asks. Kitty takes off her wig and, just as Rizzo did in Grease, says, "Some people are so touchy!" Marley, embarrassed, looks hurt. Lyrics Kitty: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee Lousy with virginity Won't go to bed 'Til I'm legally wed I can't, I'm Sandra Dee Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day I was not brought up that way Won't come across Even Rock Hudson lost Kitty with New Directions Girls: His heart to Doris Day Kitty (New Directions Girls): I don't drink (No!) or swear (Oh!) I don't rat my hair (Eww!) I get ill from one cigarette (Cough, cough, cough) Keep your filthy paws Off my silky drawers! Would you pull that crap with Annette? Kitty: As for you, Troy Donahue I know what you wanna do! You've got your crust I'm no object of lust Kitty with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): I'm just plain Sandra Dee (Eee, hahahaha) Kitty: Elvis! Elvis! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool Now you're starting to drool Hey, fongool, I'm Sandra Dee! Trivia *This is Kitty's first solo performance on the show. *The original stage lyrics were "No, no, no, Sal Mineo / I would never stoop so low." The lyrics heard here were written for the film since, at the time of filming, Mineo was stabbed to death. Ironically, the film was released less than a year after Elvis himself died. *The scene is very similar to the original movie of the musical, as well as the final dialogue between Marley and Kitty. *This was originally going to be Rachel's audition piece for New Directions in Pilot, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with Lea's rendition of On My Own, that they changed it. *The robe Unique is wearing is remarkably similar to the one Marty wears in the original song from the movie. *The only word cut out from the episode performance was "fongool" at the end - everything else was featured. Errors *In a shot near the beginning of the song, the bear that is on the bed by Sugar's feet is knocked to the floor. In the next shot, it's still on the bed. *At one point, the lace from Sugar's pyjama shirt was taken off her head. In the next shot, it's still on her head. Gallery LAMISD3.gif LAMISD4.gif LAMISD5.gif LAMISD6.gif LAMISD8.gif tumblr mo830sRbdU1s9q9dro4 250.gif SugarNr21.gif Tumblr mdyh2tLJfT1qgul5ho8 r1 250.gif tumblr_mdl6ecxSEF1rd9pceo1_400.gif tumblr_mdksyxzmf21rwozmto1_r1_500.gif LAMISDALG.png LAMISDALG.jpg Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease